My kryptonite
by theyaremykryptonite
Summary: Don't trust anyone, love makes you weak, don't get attached. Those are the rules I followed all my life. Those are the rules that kept me alive. In the biggest mission of my career, with a lot of lives at stake, why did I had to break them all? Why did I had to fall in love with the enemy? Not twilight related.
1. Meet Santiago Cole

You don't get to live as long as I have in this life without learning a few things. Trust no one, love will get you and your loved ones killed, don't get attached to anything or anyone and be prepared for anything.

Don't follow these rules and you will get killed.

My name is Santiago Cole and I am a spy. I was picked by the ETA, or Elite Trained Agents, after I successfully hacked my college's campus page to change my grade in American History a subject I was failing miserably. The security measures were created by one of ETA's best hacker, so after I broke the security ETA started training me. I was eighteen at the time, now I am almost twenty five and I am one of ETA's best field agents, which means I am the one that gets down and dirty in covert operations.

"Cole, are you there?" Aaron, my best friend and work partner asked in my ear.

"Yes, sorry. Are we ready for phase two?" I asked into my earpiece, eyeing a cute blonde girl watching me from the bar.

"Yes, we are. Now get and seduce Brittany Thompson and get the damn key so we can steal the client list. There's a Patriots game tonight."

I laughed, drinking the rest of my drink and getting out of my chair "Okay, okay. You go and steal; I'll go work my magic in the owner's daughter."

We were in the middle of one of those "Hit and run" missions, where you basically go, take whatever you need and leave without being noticed, the problem was that what we needed was in a locked room, and the key was around the neck of a pretty girl. So I had to go, steal the key and hand it to Aaron, who was handing a drink to a couple siting in a table.

Brittany was in the bar, standing in front of the bartender talking on the phone with a bored expression on her face. I walked slowly to where she was, giving me time to listen to her conversation.

"I swear, Tanya it is not even funny! I could be skiing in the Alps with you guys right now! But no, my dad had to take me to this boring hotel! I haven't seen any decent boys around here!" she whined into the phone. I reached the bar and asked the waiter for a Scotch, standing a little bit too close to her and her appletini, so when I got my drink and started to direct it to my lips my elbow collided with her drink, spilling it all around the bar and around her.

"I am so sorry!" I said, looking at her wet sequin dress and taking a napkin, nervously handing them to her.

She smiled into the phone, eyeing me up and down. Twice. "I'll call you back, Tanya, I think I found the solution to my problem. Bye." She threw her phone in the small purse she was carrying, smiling at me "It is not problem at all…"she left the word hanging, just to make me fill it up with my name.

"Theo Blake." I smiled, taking her hand and kissing it gently "I do think it is a problem, your beautiful dress is now wet, I am such an awful gentleman!"

"Nice to meet you Theo, my name is Brittany but I am sure you knew that. My dress can be arranged, Theo." With every word she said, she took a step closer so I could perfectly see down her cleavage and smell her fruity perfume.

"I was the one who ruined it in the first place; please tell me what I can do to make it better, Brittany."

"Dinner would work, just let me go to my room and get changed" she took the last step and closed the gap, pressing her lips against mine. Just as I expected.

"A girl who takes the initiative, I like that." I smiled and attached our lips again, holding her neck delicately, my hand making slow circles at the nape of her neck as our lips moved, my fingers working on the clasp that kept the chain attached to her neck, just as soon as she broke the kiss, the key was hidden in the inside of my sleeve, without her noticing.

"I will be right back. We can return to that later." She winked, walking to the double door at the side of the room, disappearing through it.

"Done." I said, turning around to face the people dancing to the upbeat song that was playing. I laid my back on the hardwood bar, my hangs hanging to the sides, one taping the key to the duct tape that was left there beforehand.

"Finally." I heard Aaron say, putting the tray on the employees only space destined to it " Hale, the martinis are in the bar. I am punching my card, Patriots game tonight." That was code for the key was where it was meant to be, Aaron part of the mission was over and there was a (apparently) important Patriots game tonight.

I took my phone out, dialing Aaron's number "I have a date, go without me. I'll see you in the morning."

"Fine. I'll see you in the briefing tomorrow" I heard his motorcycle roar and the sound of him hanging up.


	2. The mission

**CHAPTER TWO.**

The sound of my cellphone vibrating in the dark wood bedside table woke me up... well, if you could call that sleeping.

I got up from the bed and took my phone answering without looking who this was "Cole."

the voice in the phone laughed "Hello there Santiago, what are you doing in this great morning?"

I groaned "Aaron why the fuck are you so happy at "I looked at the clock in the nightstand" Eight A.M?" I looked around and saw someone stirring in the hot pink bed "Is there something you need? Or did you just called to see how I was?"

"There's a new job. Big one. We aren't the only ones on it. The Romanov agency is in it too. We will be briefed today at ten o'clock and we will leave at 5 P.M sharp."

"Sure. I will be right there." I hanged up the phone and set it in the bedside table and took my shirt from a chair where it ended up last night. I started buttoning up my shirt when the stirring person got up.

"Good morning" a blonde hair said, smiling and poking her head out of the sheets

I smiled but continued buttoning my white shirt "Good morning"

She pouted when she paid attention to what was I was doing "You are leaving? So early? I thought we had time for another round" she winked, patting the spot next to her.

I put on a sad face, and took my black dress pants, quickly putting them on and fitting the belt in place "I wished I could stay Brit but I have to go now. Besides, we had three amazing rounds last night "I took my black tux jacket and the vest I was wearing, put my shoes on and walked to the bed where she was still pouting. I bent over and kissed her lips lightly "Stay in bed, it is way too early and we had a long night. You look beautiful today." I winked and got out of the door, putting on my Ray Bans and hurrying up down the hall to the elevator.

I took out my phone and punched my my best friend's number "Aaron-"

"Actually, I'll be Daniel again for six months. But you will hear that later" he cut me off and I had to suppress one enormous eye roll.

"Well _Daniel"_I strained the word, stepping out of the big hotel and into the parking lot building "since you woke me up and made me walk away from a really beautiful girl wt ho was willing for another round with me. I hope you have a great excuse."

I heard his laughter, feeling the urge to kill him. "Why are you so annoyed? Was it too early for you to run away?"

"Seriously Aaron go fuc-"

"I think you did it for both of us yesterday, Adam" I could almost see the smirk on his face. And I wanted to punch it off him. I got into my black Porsche, speeding off the parking lot and into the driveway.

"Aaron shut the fuck up and tell me why do they need me!" I yelled, the lack of sleep and coffee taking a toll on my mood. I made a turn and entered the Starbucks. I turned the engine off and got out of the car, standing in the small line." I am sorry for yelling, but seriously tell me."

"All I know is the security of the oldest, wealthiest family in Europe is at risk. Someone stole everything from their safe. Credit card numbers, every address they own a house on, everything. They say the files are kept hidden in a hotel near Rome, one of those big, five stars complex for tourists."

"Black coffee and a morning bun, please." I asked the barista "Why is the other agency on it?"

"I have no idea, I think they paired up with ISA, but no one knows why are those files so important to them" I nodded, paying the barista and walking outside "So we are flying to Italy tonight?"

" Yes, the files are hidden in a casino called Venezia di notte. But the files may change places very easily. That is why we have to keep track on the files and keep a tail on the guys the ISA and the Romanovs are going to send there."

I got in the car and drove while Aaron talked to me, as soon as I got in the ETA parking lot and went straight to the double glass doors "I am right here. I will be up in a second." I hanged up and walked inside.

"Hello Santiago" Jenny, a pretty short brunette said as I walked through the door.

"Hi Jenny." I leaned in the counter and punched my ID number" You look beautiful today"

She giggled and rearranged her shirt" Maybe we can go out today? You promised you would take me out, you know?" she winked and sat on her desk again, still watching me.

I am sure I never said that to her. Ever.

That is a line I would not cross, my work was a sacred thing for me. And I did believed in not mixing business with pleasure "Sorry Jenny, but apparently I am traveling to Italy today. Rain check?" I walked to the secret elevator that appeared in between a real statue and a plant that only opened when you had a total clearance that took six long years with really hard tests to gain.

I entered the big conference room, still sipping on my coffee "I am here. Aaron explained everything so I think I am good to go now."

Arturo, the leader of the ETA, smiled and handed me a yellow manila folder containing our new identities, plane tickets, IDs, hotel reservations and everything our new identities liked and who they were "Good luck Santiago. Succeed and be careful. I don't want to lose another to agents." he grimaced when he ended the thought.

I held the folder harder "We will be careful Arturo. And we will end this. David and Joseph's deaths did not happen in vain."

They killed two of our agents, and even worse, our friends. We would succeed in this mission, and with some luck, ISA and the Romanovs would be done for good.


End file.
